Amazing Tips for Newbies/Rookies
Pixel Gun 3D is known for being a popular mobile FPS with several multiplayer modes. Most of the players play it frequently, however, some are newcomers to the game. Here are some helpful tips to become experienced at the game. Content When you first start out, you have various free, starter weapons, which are the Simple Machine Gun, Simple Shotgun, Pixel Gun, Combat Knife and the Sniper Rifle, awarded when finishing the simple tutorial, along with the Light Wooden Armor. The Simple Flamethrower and the Signal Pistol are free, but however, they are unlocked by being free weapons once reaching level 2. Simple Tips * A tip for all weapons, (including melee weapons) is to NEVER stay still, it gives your enemy a chance to kill you. * Keep in mind, with any weapon, try to aim for the player's head, as it does about twice the damage. Keep in mind that each weapon requires skill for even better gameplay and success. Starter Weapon Tips * As the Simple Machine Gun's capacity is low, try to be as accurate as possible and use it in close to medium range, as this does not have a scope. * Do not use the Simple Shotgun at longer range in multiplayer because it's effectiveness is diminished. * Use your Pixel Gun if necessary, since it has good accuracy, mobility, short reload time, and attack speed. * Don't use the Combat Knife, unless if playing in close range maps or in Knife Party and know how to encounter great enough in really close range and aiming for the head. *Equip Battle Shovel as is a free weapon in the melee section. * Due to the Simple Flamethrower's burning effect, it would be a good weapon to use in close combat for finishing off damaged players. Quickly switch to the Simple Flamethrower when you get behind an enemy player, giving you the element of surprise. * When scoping with the Sniper Rifle, do not scope at close range, as your sensitivity and aim dramatically decreases. Only use the scope when necessarily encountering longer ranged enemies. * Do not use the Signal Pistol at longer range due to its slow bullet travel time. Due to its very low capacity, be as accurate as possible (due to its slight inaccuracy) and use it in close range, it is also a two-shot. It is better to use this as a rocket-jumping weapon instead of an assault weapon, due to its high blast when shot downwards. Recommended Weapons Purchasing with Both Currencies As you level up, many players tend to buy stronger weapons to increase offense. The weapons listed below are weapons fit for all types of play styles, with both Coins ( ) and Gems ( ). (Note that one has to level up far enough to get certain weapons.) * For Primary ( ), if you are more of a long ranged weapon user, get the Marksman. It has decent lethality, good fire rate, good capacity and great mobility. It can be upgraded the Marksman Up1, which enhances the efficiency, the capacity, and the mobility. If you want to make your Marksman Up1 better, you have to spend 99 (70 if on sale) in order to upgrade it. This turns it into the Marksman Up2. If you prefer fighting in close range, get the Icicle Minigun, Photon Shotgun or Assault Shotgun if you are more of a shotgunner. For , get the Predator due to its high lethality at close/medium range, Crystal Laser Cannon due to its high fire rate or the Secret Forces Rifle, due to its high lethality. * For Backup ( ), get the Dead Star. Good lethality, good fire rate, low capacity (but still good!), decent mobility and no bullet travel time area damage. For , get the Dual Hawks, due to their high lethality and decent capacity. This has to be unlocked at level 27, however. Also, you can buy things such as the Alien Blaster or Dual Laser Blasters. * For Melee ( ), get the Katana. Great for running and strafing. Storm Hammer for high lethality and an area damage attribute. For , get the Chainsaw Sword, due to its very high attack speed, or the Dark Force Saber, due to its very high mobility. If you are not good at aiming get the Fire Orb which creates a 360 area of damage, this can be later swapped out for the Storm Hammer, which costs which however does not have the burning ability. * For Special ( ), get the Laser Bouncer Up1. It is very efficient when fighting in hallways. For , get the Shuriken Thrower, because it helps in many ways. For one, it can pierce through you're foe's armor. * For Sniper ( ), get the Prototype, for high damage and wall break. Its enhanced version is the Prototype Up1, which also costs . If you want to make your Prototype Up1 better, you have to spend 141 (100 if on sale). Or the Electro Blast Rifle for great, efficient, area damage. For , get the Anti-Hero Rifle Up2 if you want a more powerful Prototype Up2, Semi Auto Sniper Rifle Up1 for fast-firing action with a strong scope, or the "Sunrise". * For Premium ( ), get the Demoman or the Mines Launcher, as both are partially similar. For , get the Ka-Boom! or the Toy Bomber. The former three Premium weapons mentioned in this paragraph possess the contact detonator attribute, which makes all of the opponent's bullets blocked (excluding wall-break weapons). The Toy Bomber on the other hand, possesses these three attributes; Looping Shot, Ricochet, and Area Damage, which makes this weapon useful in closer ranges. Recommended Wear Purchasing with Both Currencies * For the Hat ( ), if you have reached the Adamant League (see Leagues for more information), you can buy the Burning Tiara, which accelerates your movement speed and increases your weapon damage, jump height and armor points. Currently, there are no hats which cost , so that's why no hats with the premium currency is mentioned for recommendation. * For the Mask ( ), buy the Demolition Mask, since it tremendously increases your jump height. If you are tight on , or if you are currently saving up for a gem-costing weapon, then buy the Maniac Mask (which cost ). It may not seem to be the best mask ever, but since it is the only coin-costing mask, you can buy that mask. Well, only if you want a melee damage increase. * For the Armor, since there is only one armor set with various upgrades, just fully upgrade your armor. If you want, you can unequip your armor if you are skilled enough to not need it. Note that all armor forms cost so no need to panic if the next upgrade will cost . * For the Skin, nothing is recommended. Choose which one you like, since there are about 120 pre-made skins. You can also create your own skins, but you need 50 first in order to create an infinite amount of skins. * For the Cape ( ), buy the Hitman Cape, since it tremendously regenerates your armor, at least that's its main purpose. However, if you want to buy a cape ( ), you can buy the Cape Editor, which is the only coin-costing cape. It increases the weapon damage, jump height and accelerates your mobility. The best thing? You can customize the color of your cape, if you want! * For the Boots ( ), buy the Berserk Boots, since it can make you double-jump, and have an accelerated mobility once you are wielding a Melee weapon. For ( ), you can buy the Ninja Tabi (the only coin-costing boots), which just make you double-jump. Great Acceleration Tip: If you have the Berserk Boots equipped along with the Dark Force Saber Up2, when wielding that Melee weapon, you will become very accelerated and be able to easily run all over any map. Note: You can also unequip all of your other wear (Hat, Mask, Cape and Boots) if you want to show your skin and hide your wear and armor. If you want the category to Hats, Masks, Capes and Boots, see Accessories. Recommended Gadget Purchasing with Both Currencies * For the Throwing Gadget(s) ( ), buy the Nuclear Grenade, since it deals a lot of damage, and it can deal Radiation damage. Note that it is unlocked at level 27. For , buy the Singular Grenade, since it has Gravitation Force, which makes players being sucked into a black hole (however, it will not kill the players). Note that it is unlocked at level 22. * For the Tools Gadget(s) ( ), buy the Disabler, since it disables everybody elses' gadgets for 8 seconds, or the Voodoo Snowman, which makes transferred damage once the user destroys it. For , buy the Time Machine, since it makes you teleport back in time. However, this will not affect other players. * For the Support Gadget(s) ( ), buy the Resurrection, since it will automatically resurrect you upon death if it can be used. For , buy the Reflector, since upon use, it will reflect 50% of the opponent's damage back at him/her. Recommended Pets It is recommended to either use a level 3 (or higher) pet, or a level 1 pet, since these pets are very efficient in gameplay. If you don't like having pets during gameplay, or you don't need them, you can unequip them, if you like. Maneuvering When you reach higher levels, it is recommended to practice your parkour skills as well as your average reaction times. The wiki contains nearly all the data on weapons you can use that provide high firepower as well as fast mobility, or you can always ask members of the staff. Low reaction times can easily be achieved through gameplay with higher levels or maybe it's just in you (cheers, mate). Practice maneuvering in maps with several hazards like traps, high concentrations of mobs, mob/player spawn points. Maps like Parkour City are excellent for training. With enough practice you can evade with heavy weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker. Remember, when enemy players try to shoot you with powerful weapons like the Prototype, you have to use your maneuvering skills to dodge their assaults by switching through a melee weapon, or at least something highly mobile. For even better strafing, buy the Berserk Boots for a double jumping and/or the Demolition Mask for increased jump height. Rocket Jumping For more detailed information about rocket-jumping, go to Rocket Jump. * Rocket-jumping is a technique that works for most of the Area Damage weapons. Rocket-jumping helps you go to higher props and maybe escaping certain attacks. To rocket jump, you need to: # Get an area damage weapon where rocket-jumping works (e.g. Signal Pistol) and hold it. # Look down. # Jump and fire quickly while in mid-air. # Land into a higher obstacle. 'Great Rocket Jumping Tip: '''While playing Flag Capture, use the OXBADCODE, (which is unlocked by finishing the Crossed Worlds campaign map) get the flag and blast the way you can rocket-jumping backwards and keep on doing it until you make it to your base. Fast Currency One of the best ways to earn fast legitimately for newbies is to go to Co-op Survival and play until you have reached for the weapon you wanted to buy with that is probably the best way to earn coins for a newbie (If you win, you are most likely to get 20 exp, and 3 coins, if you actually killed a whole lot of monsters). First, though, make sure you completed all three worlds in Campaign, as it provides one free weapon forever when completing that mode, which is the 0xBadc0de. It is very useful for rocket-jumping. Also make sure you have all 3 stars in each level and found all hidden currency in Campaign. Once you have great skills and know how to strafe well, then go to Deadly Games and keep on winning. Deadly Games provides more trophies, coins, and experience for those who won (but no experience or coins if you died, but if you did not get knifed right as the server permitted players to move, and managed to get a kill or two, you may earn a few trophies. Being one of the VERY first players to die without getting a kill may result in the loss of a couple trophies.) ''For more information for fast currency, see this page. Are these tips useful? Yes. Maybe.. No. Category:Tutorials